Memories
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: Long ago, Ladybug and Chat Noir fought Hawkmoth and won. Unfortunately, it was not without a price. Paris remembers its heroes fondly; and does not suppose they will ever return.


The grave yard was sullen; rows of grey stones spread across the yard of men and women long forgotten. The occasional tree barely ever felt a wind ruffle their branches.

Progressions of people came every few days, droning on the words of Amazing Grace as another loved one was buried.

Silence often followed.

The pattern was the same; dull, repeating. It was filled with the metaphorical shades of black and white.

Only one part of the grave yard was different. In the very center, a statue was constructed of two.

One, a female with two matching ponytails, a laugh frozen on her bronze face as she tilted her head back. The other was a boy, smiling wryly as he beamed at her, seeming to laugh to himself, too.

Words were inscribed into the base of the statue, but they did not quite express how deeply Paris mourned them, the super duo.

It was a Saturday, about ten years after the statue was placed in, when a young girl came into the grave yard. She skipped about; ignoring the sullen parade of people she passed, smile bright.

She collected daisies and tulips as she went, braiding them together into a long chain. No more then four or five years old, she hummed a happy, content tune.

She stopped in front of the large statue, staring up at it in awe as her song was cut short. Carefully, she squinted at the words inscribed in the metal, bitting her lip.

"G-Gooooo…ddd bee…bee? No, bye… Um…Goooodbye W-Wa-aye-aye-dee buh-g an-and Cha-Chad N-Noir!" She crooned in victory at that next bit, perking up in pride before going back down. After a bit of a struggle, she managed to read the rest of the message. When she was done, she proclaimed, "goodbye, Wadybug and Chat Noir! Heroes of Paris! R-I-P Chat Noir!"

The girl squinted at the letters. "R…I…P… riiii p. Riiip."

"RIP." A voice appeared from behind her, startling her out of her concentration. "It means Rest In Peace."

The girl's head snapped around to look at the man, blue eyes wide with surprise.

He was dressed completely in white, skin pale, and his hair a beautiful blonde. He looked like a dove, almost glowing,

She blinked for a bit at the 'brightness', then beamed. "Hewwo!" She greeted, waving profusely.

The man chuckled at her antics and mirrored her, waving back in kind. "Hello!"

The girl tilted her head up to look at the statue of the heroes, ceasing with her waving to do so. The man copied her.

"So…" he said after a moments silence, tilting his head. "Do you like Ladybug?"

The girl nodded, a grin blossoming on her face. "Yeaw! She'sh pwetty!" She paused thoughtfully, then pointed at Chat Noir. "Buwt he'sh shiwwy."

"Pretty and silly?" The man repeated, staring up at them. "I think you just described him to a 'T'. But…you know…" he glanced down at her as she laid her flower chain at the base of the statue. "Ladybug's not just very pretty…she was strong, and smart, and courageous, and especially kind. No matter how many times she fell down, she got back up again."

"Momma shaz that Chat Noiw _piwked_ Wadybug up."

"Well… in some cases." The man relented. A secret smile spread across his face. "Your Momma sounds like a smart woman."

The girl nodded. "Yeaw…"

"She's right. Chat Noir sometimes did have to offer a little bit of encouragement, but really, it was all her who kept getting up." He gazed up at the statue. "Nobody was more amazing."

The girl blinked, then shook her head. "Daddy shaz that Momma iz mow amazin' then Wadybug."

"Did he now? I'm pretty sure Daddys have to say that about Mommas. Did your Momma agree with him?"

"N-no, Momma shaz that she's juh-just az amazin' az Wadybug. Eqwaul."

"Ah." He smiled, green eyes twinkling. "I think I'd believe your Momma over your Daddy; no offense to him."

She beamed up at him, picking her nose as she did so. "I beweave her, too!"

The man grinned wryly at her, placing his hand on the statue of Chat Noir's foot. "Do you think that Chat Noir will ever return?"

The girl shook her head sadly. "Momma says he's gowne awa-a-ay fureva. It makex her shad."

"Oh." The man agreed. "Yeah…makes sense. Going away forever makes people sad. At least he left after helping Ladybug protect the city from Hawkmoth, yeah?"

"Where'z Wadybug?" The girl asked quietly. "Evee one shaz that Chat Noir weft fureva, but they won't teww me where Wadybug went!"

"Oh…" The man paused, thinking for a moment. "Well…some people say that she started a normal life a few years after Hawkmoth. Had two kids with the man she loved. Others say that she also went away forever." The man's gaze flickered down to her, smiling. "I think that the first thing happened. I think she's raising a wonderful, nice family and teaching her children to be good heroes. When Paris needs her again, I think Ladybug will be there. Maybe not herself, but someone with her powers." A small, wistful smile appeared on his face. "I'm sure she would have wanted for Chat Noir to give up his ring, too, when he had kids."

"Megan!" A loud voice carried across the graveyard, startling the young girl from staring at the man and statue. At the sound of her name, she pivoted, spotting a black-haired, blue-eyes woman a distance away.

Megan waved to her mother, before turning back to the man. "I have to weave!"

"Alright, Megan." He said, swiping a white roae from its stem. "When you go to your mother, tell her Uncle Chad says hi, okay?"

Megan looked down at the rose he placed in her hands for a few seconds, then back up. He had vanished; just simply up and went while her attention was diverted.

She shrugged it off; after all, the world worked in mysterious ways, and being five made her nonchalant.

With nothing more then a fleeting memory and white flower, Megan Adrienne Couffaine skipped towards her mother.

**(:)**

**I created Megan long ago, and I love her so very much. I only recently named her, and just now changed her middle name from 'Tilly'. She's just so precious!**

**In case anyone is wondering, yes, that was Adrien/Chat Noir's ghost visiting his grave.**

**And, yes, Megan forgot about "Stranger Danger".**


End file.
